Kirby Squad!
by kirbyBOSS
Summary: This is a kirby fanfic! uh-duh. This is my first fanfic to publish on this yway, this about a squad of Puffballs that helps other puffballs.But then a a undercover Puffball comes and steals there secrets, and attempts to use thoughs said secrets to destroy them to take over Dreamland! Will the kirby squuad be able to defeat them? rated T for blood. may go down
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kirby squad headquarters

Kirby, (If you don't know who that is, look him up on google image search. I'll wait….) heard the doorbell to the HQ of the Kirby Squad. DING-DONG! It went. When he opened the blue tinted door, there was another puffball there. (Popstar's full of them) He had larger eyes that were very shiny. He was purple, with navy blue feet. "Is this the place where they help puffballs?" The purple puff squeaked. "Why, yes it is!" Kirby exclaimed." I would like to join!" said the purple puffball. "I like your personality, but—""I'm 21" interrupted the purple puffball. "Oh… okay…"Kirby said "let's start with the tour!" "By the way," the purple puffball said, "My name is Stolix" "okay then!" Kirby replied cheerfully leading Stolix down a hallway. It had a red carpet with pictures of food on the wall. They finally reached a room with chairs lining the wall. There was a TV with several game systems hooked up to it. "This is the living room!" Kirby said, while Stolix was looking around. Then, out of nowhere, a blue puffball jumped up and scared Stolix, causing him to fall down."S1!" yelled Kirby agitated "What was that for?!"" I thought he was you" replied the blue puffball. He had an orange hat worn backwards, with his hair sticking out of it. His eyes were slightly smaller than Stolix's and had red feet and red stars on his cheeks. "Why hello, whoever you are!" S1 said, rapidly shaking Stolix's hand. "Why don't you aggravate someone else?" Kirby asked. "Okay! Bye!" then S1 speed out of the room. "OK let's continue with the tour" Kirby sighed. "Why is his name S1?" Stolix asked Kirby following him through an identical hall as the last one. "He was made by a scientist and he named him subject 1 since he's the first one he made he was called that, but he ran away and came here." Kirby answered. "Oh… Okay" Stolix said. Eventually, they reached a room with several dummies around. "This is the training room .We-" said Kirby before he was interrupted by a green puffball. He had a link hat on, with yellow eyes and yellow feet. "Look at THIS!"He screamed, holding a toaster. "This is Lank" Kirby said backing away from him. "THIS IS AMAZING!" Lank screamed."This box can make bread hot! And CRUNCHY!" Lank exclaimed looking at them."Um… It's a toaster…" Stolix said confused."Hmmmm…" said Lank, sitting down."Let's go!" Stolix whispered to Kirby. "Yes, let's" Kirby whispered back, leaving the strange puffball behind soon entered a room with several tables around, along with several puffballs. "Uh.. This is Phil…" Kirby said pointing to an orange purplish Puffball chasing an emerald colored Kirby screaming "DONUT!" "This is emerald, she can read minds." Said Kirby, pointing to the unfortunate emerald puffball with orange feet. Stolix gulped. "This is Sparky" he said, pointing to a black Kirby with lighting marks on his body with yellow feet, struggling to pick up a rock."And then this is Finn" Finished Kirby, Pointing to another black Kirby with yellow eyes, with no pupils. His mouth was stitched closed. He also had yellow that night, while everybody was sleeping, Stolix said everything he heard to a mysterious figure through a Walkie talkie."Good report to base immediately" said the figure, fericly."OK" said Stolix, in a less squeaky voice. Then he jumped out the window, leaving a note at his bed….

Hope you liked it! ONE of these things needs to happen before I start the next chapter:

1 favorite to story or author

1 to story or author

2 reviews of constructive criticism or praise

That's It! Hope you enjoyed it! I do not own Kirby. Nintendo does. I own everything else though!


	2. Chapter 2 WHISKER ATTACK!

Chapter 2

WHISKER ATTACK!

Wow that was fast! Thanks Cloey22! like as soon as the chapter got posted, you fav already! Now I can start the next chapter!(I only put those requirements so I know at least 1 person likes it!)

The next morning, S1 ran to Kirby's room."WAKE UP!"He fell to the ground with a THUD."ugghhh... S1... it's like, 3 in the morning..." Kirby was wearing a light green night cap with yellow stars on it."The early Puffball catches the bad guy!" S1 said,proud, like he came up with it."I guess I do say that alot..." Kirby said,rubbing his head."Okay, anyway, got to wake everone else up!"S1 cheered, speeding out the door."man, how does he get so hyper?"Kirby asked went to the cafeteria fridge, and took out milk, and went toward the he saw Sparky groggily coming in."I see he woke you up huh?" Kirby joked."Y-yeah..."Sparky said before falling asleep on the else is used to waking up this early, exept sparky, because he's the newest to the squad, besides Stolix. Then he heard S1 yell, "THE NEW GUY'S GONE!"as soon as Kirby heard that, he ran so fast to that room, if you blinked, you mightv'e missed him."He is?!" He yelled as he came to the purple room."uhh... yeah... I think so..." S1 said pointing to the bed with a note on the purple grabbed it, almost tripped, and read it out loud."Dear 'comrades' I am really a spy and now my orginization will kill you? signed, Stolix...""uh-oh..." said S1. "I will need to have a meeting with everone..." said Kirby, worried. At 10:00A.M., everone was assembeled in the living room. "everone..." Kirby announced, glaring at phil, who was drooling at Emrald, whispering "Donut..." "A-HEM!" Kirby cleared his throut." Our newest member... was really a were

foolish to not have Emrald read his mind when he came in" "Sorry..." wispered emrald, you could barely hear her."Any way, they are going to come kill us... so we need to be prepared." said Kirby pausing to glare at Phil, because he was liking Emrald."Can I change seats?" Emrald asked, eying Phil."uhhh... yes, you may..." Kirby answered staring at Phil as Emrald sat next to Sparky."Uh... anyway... Emrald! Are the security cams on?" she jumped when she heard her name."uh... yes!" she answered. "Okay. I need everone to get ready for battle! Now go on... get ready! A-"

KABOOOOOMMM!

There was a giant explosion. Then a whisker,(google image search...) came in with yellow beady eyes... and attacked Lank! "AAAAHHHHH! GET IT OF ME!" he screamed as it bit him "ILL GET IT!" screamed S1, taking out his spun it around, then hit it in the face. then the Whisker ran off, of the suden, they were surrounded by them!"Uhh... WHAT DO WE DO?!" screamed Sparky, terrified."We Fight!" yelled Finn kicked two whiskers in the face at the same time using both feet, and they went flying and smashed into another one.

CLIFFHANGER! sorta.. anyway... see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3 CLOUTOPS!

HELLO!

:0 continued from cliffhanger! You thought i was going to forget didnt you? WELL I DID'DNT! I spelled it wrong...

Now... what was happening again... uh...

CHAPTER 3 ...

Then the whisker retaliated by shoving Finn backward. Lank took out his sword, and he tried to cut the whiskers in half with swift strokes, but it only caused cuts. Sparky used his spark ability to shock and scare them. But one of them went through the spark sheild like it was nothing and tryed to bite his eyes.

"can someone help me out here!?" Sparky yelled, swatting the whisker away."Look out! hes going to go down and bite your... 'BUTT'" Emrald warned, using her mind reading. Sparky jumped just in time before it bit his... erm... 'Butt'. Finn headbutted the whisker and sent it flying to the wall, almost hiting the T.V. "How many are there?!" S1 said, hitting the whiskers in the face with a YO-YO. "I don't know... maybe... THIRTY THOUSAND?!" screamed kirby, throwing a wiimote at them. Phil was just liking the whiskers and they backed away. This gave Kirby an idea. He picked up the... 'unige' puffball and used him as a sheild, while Phil kept liking them when they came close. "Im going to see were there coming from guys!" Kirby said,before going in the sea of whiskers with Phil in his hands. He was pretty useful in there with all the whiskers. After what seemed like hours, he came through the blue tinted door to the outside of the HQ. It looked completly normal, the lake with squishys jumping out every now and then, the mountains with Bronto Burts and Scarfys flying around, the giant blue airplane, and whis- wait... Giant Blue Airplane?!

Kirby stared at the blue aiplane until a loud speaker came on and a snarling voice yelled, "What do you mean there 'STRUGGLING'!?" "I-I-I hate to tell you this, but the squad seems to be winning! I can join, I might be able to hel-" said a startled voice. "No just send in Cloutups" said the first voice, with the sound of crinkling paper."uh... Okay" About 5 seconds later, a giant purple scarfy squezzed past the door on the airplane, and several normal scarfys came in its place. One of these scarfys was wearing glasses.

Kirby put Phil down, and he just sat their with a dazed look. suprisingly, the purple scarfy didn't see him, or his comrades. "Okay! Phil im going to go in their and stop what ever there doing! you stay hear, Okay?" Kirby said to Phil. Phil stared at him with a blak expression "Good!" and kirby went through the still open door. There was a blue carpet with several doors in side. He went through a door, and there was a nun-chuck inside!"hmm... weird. I might want to use this!" said Kirby, grabbing it and walked down the hallway some more, but then he saw some weird robot thing. It had a giant toaster like body. It had a glass dome on top of it, and it was floating"**Looking for INTRUDERS Bleep-Bloop"**It said in its cold, metalic voice. Kirby ran to another room with a hot tub in it. He waited and stared through the cracks of the door and waited until the robot went past him. He started to go out, but another robot came floating down the hall way. "Jeez. I'm NEVER going to get past these things!" Then he remembered, he had a nun-chuck.

Back in the Kirby HQ, all the puffballs heard a bellowing voice. "**HAYA HAYA HAYA-LO BOOOOO! I have come to-to kill YOUUUUU**" "thats probably bad" S1 said looking at the direction of the noise. The whiskers started to get out of the way, and there was the one who said that, a giant purple scarfy. "**HYAY-HAYA! Are you read-y-y TO-TO-TO DIE? DIE?**" he bellowed again. "Sorry! My master is a little COO-COO." said a emerging scarfy from behind the giant, and it was wearing glasses. "Who the Hek Are you guys?" wondred Sparky. "This is Cloutups, and i'm Clara." said the scarfy with glasses. "Guys! Look out! There going to-" warned Emrald, but the cage that she was about to warn about already fell on her. It was made of platinum, or some metal that looked like it. "**WEE-HEE LO-LO LA-LA YOU HAVE NO ONE TO WARN YOOOOOUUUUUU!**" bellowed Cloutups, shaking the whole HQ with his voice. Then a normal scarfy came in and gaged Emrald. "What will we do now!?" worrided Lank, Staring at Cloutops that was towering over him. "Umm... maybe we can bribe them?" Sparky asked. Finn came toward him and showed them a pictrue of an angel. "Wha-" Sparky said, staring at the pictrue. "**EEEHHHHH! GO AWAY! EHHHHHHHHH! GET WINGED AWAY!**" Yelled Cloutops. "Uhh.." murmed S1. They were all baffled. Emrald facepalmed. Then Finn showed them a pictrue of a demon. They still had no clue what they Finn was trying to say. "MMMMHHH! Mmph..." said Emrald, unable for anyone to understand her because of the gag on her mouth.

CLoutops decided to pound on them. He barley missed, but he caused and earthquake as he fell. Then peices of the cage Emrald was in started to break off. Emrald tried to tell, them but it came out so muffled they could'nt tell what she was saying. Then Finn took one of the peices and showed it to them. "Hmmmm... the peices... earthquake... Hmmm..." Wondred S1, thinking real hard.

DU DU DUN! Hope you liked it! :D


	4. Chapter 4 ITS KALO!

Chapter 4

Drama! (not really)

get ready! This chapter may be long.

MAYBE

S1 kept thinking... them it hit him. Litteralry. Cloutops attempted to smash the puffballs again, and this time he aimed for Lank. He catupolted his giant body at Lank, nearly missing, and then he it the cage causing some peices to go flying. One of these peices soared over Cloutops, Finn, and Sparky and landed on S1's head. He looked at it for a second, then a grin strechted across his face. He finnaly figured out what Finn was trying to say. He ran infront of the cage, yelling, "MR Cloutops! your so stupid, when you come to a stop sign, you stay there... FOREVER!" he said forever in a deep menacing voice. "**BAP BO I WILL MAKE YOU BO BO PAY PPPAAAYYY!"** yelled Cloutops, already propelling himself at S1. S1 dodged just in time, causing peices of the platnium cage go everwhere when Cloutops came in contact with the cage. Finn claped, Emrald tried to say "FINNALY!" but it came out as muffles. Sparky and Lank were still confused. "What are you doing?" Sparky asked, with some confusion in his voice. To him, doing this was completly usless. "You'll see!" he said, trying to get Cloutops to come and slam against the cage. "Is that some kind of new machine, You'll see?" asked Lank. Everone ingnored him. Clara caught one quicker. "Cloutops! he'strying to-" Clara started to say, but Cloutops cut him off. "**I NEED TO KEEEL HIM! MUMBO JOMBO PEEEEEL!**" Cloutops yelled, heading toward S1 again. S1 repeated this process a couple of times, before the cage finnaly broke and S1 un-gagged (is that a word?) Emrald. "We need to call angie!" (google image search... Angie... blahblah blah.) Emrald exclaimed, running to find a phone. Now this everone was confused about. Exept Finn. "hmmm... weird... why angie?" Sparky questioned.

Kirby used the said nunchucks (last chapter) and wacked the dome of a blue robot.

"**Malfuction Malfuction Malfu****ction.. Mal****fuction...****"**Is what the robot manged to say before falling to the ground in a sparking, metal heap. "That was easier than i thought." Kirby said proudly, walking back down the hall. Little the puffball knew that there was sucerity camras all around the halls.

In the pilot station of said blue airplane there was two puffballs inside. One was white with gray feet and blue eyes, and another looked like Kirby, besides the fact he had no arms and his feet were dark pink and he had a completly blue jester hat on. Nothing like Kirby, really. "Okay, Gi-Gi..." "Uh... yes Kalo?" nerversouly said the jester hat wearing puffball, who we now now her name is Gi-Gi. "I'm... well... bored." said the white puffball, witch, we now know, name is Kalo. "Well... what would you like to do?" "I would like to... kill something" said Kalo, looking out the window of the plane. Gi-Gi neversouly stepped back, fearing Kalo would use her as his entertainment. "Bring me one of the soliders I will use the-" Kalo started to say, before he was alerted by his Puff-Pad (Its an ipad) that there was an intruder on the flying machine. "Hmmm... Kirby... he decided to evestagate, did he? Gi-Gi, give me the controller." ordered Kalo. Soon after, Gi-Gi came running in with something that looked like a tv controller. Gi-Gi felt bad, but at least she did'nt get killed today, at least. He pushed a button it and watched what the effects would be on his Puff-Pad. Soon after, a metallic hand came out holding a chainsaw, heading toward Kirby. He then used his nunchuck (Kirby, that is not Kalo) and wrapped the chain of it around the swirling saw, causing it to stop. Then the hand dropped the chainsaw and dissapered from where it came from. Kirby soon retreated the nunchuck.

"Dang" Kalo said. (If this was'nt meant for kids, he would probably have cursed there) "I need to get rid of that nunchuck." He said, pushing another button, causing another hand to appear infront of Kirby. It spiped the nunchuck, and sucked down to the floor of the air craft. "Oh Great." muttered Kirby. He lost his only weapon. Kalo smiled. _Now the REAL fun can begin..._ Thought Kalo, thinking of the terrible things he would do to him.

HOPE YOU LOVED IT!

bye bye

:D


	5. Chapter 5: notice

HEY EVERONE! (1 person)

This has been put on hold so i may focus on a new fanfic. IT WILL CONTINUE! I just want to work on one at a time, so maybe after christmas It will continue... By MAYBE i mean YES MOST CERTAINLY!

Kirby: AWWW! but i was in the plane... then i was..

Me: Shut up, kirby

Emrald: you forgot to tell them about the new fanfic!

Me: OHHH yeahhhh... ok. It will be in the Sonic crossover section, and will include sonic, (Duh) Tails, (Duh) Toon link, to be exact, Kirby, and maybe some other ones.

Finn: * Shakes me*

Me: what?

Finn: *Points at Cloutops*

Me: it will be resolved, don't worry...

Cloutops: **FEEE FIII FOOO FEEEP I DONT WANNNA DIIIIIEEEE!**

Me: Thats great, Cloutops. OH yeah! I almost Forgot!

Cloey22, you are now kown as...

"A... cool... person?"

OK bye.

K


	6. Chapter 6 IM BACK!

Halo!

I actually never played halo before...

Oh no! i have'nt updated in forever! :0

Kirby: Have'nt noticed yet?

Me: Oh shut up.

I got a 3ds for christmas... thats my excuse...

._. and i played animal crosing new leaf... all day... DO'NT KILL ME! So... the story will be wrapping up soon... some stuff you dont need to know..

YET! *devious grin*

Story time!

Kirby: FINNALY! i was wondering if i would survive...

S1: Yay! Stuffz!

Finn: ...

Kalo took his Puffpad, and saw Kirby was getting closer to were they were. He decided to stop him, imediatly. Kirby keep running, until he heard a creak. then the hallway he was about to go to, suddenly was blocked off bye a iron door. Kalo pressed a button, and then he said menicly, "Release the BEAST!" he exclamied, with a pyscho look in his eye.

Gi-GI sighed, and went over through a hallway. it was darker than anywhere in the plane, and had a red carpet, and blood stains could be seen every so often on the walls. Gi-Gi always was creeped out bye this room. She hated when she came down here. As she walked, the floor kept creaking. She reached a humongus room, with a giant picture of magolor on the wall. Meanwhile, maglor was infront of it, working on some more majic. The floor was starting to grow fungus, and almost the whole wall was covered in blood. Gi-Gi sighed. "Magolor..." she started to say, but he interupted her. "Oh great not again." he said, with a bit of annoyence in his voice. He took out a little cage, opened it, and a gigantic dog came bursting out of it. It growled, and ran toward Gi-Gi, and started to bite her arm, causing blood to splash on the wall. She maneged to escape, almost without her hand. "c'mon, Magolor!" she yelled, running toward the dark hallway. Magolor came out of the hallway with his chest bleeding massivly. "HEY! you'll get blood all over my carpet!" yelled Kalo, obviously anoyed. "KALO! I know he is a prisoner,"

Gi-Gi yelled, "But he's still a living thing!""Now now, Gi-GI, would YOU like to be a prisoner?" replied Kalo, in a menicing voice. Gi-Gi gulped."That's what i thought". "ok, should i go do the _THING_ now?" Magolor sighed. "Why yes!" "ok... give me the leash..." Gi-GI hurried to get the leash for the giant dog. She came back with the leash and a Towel. "You can use this for the blood-" Gi-Gi whispered, before being inturupted by Kalo. "Gi-GI!" he yelled, snatching the towel away. "but.. he could.." Gi-Gi started to say. "ENOUGH! NOW GO. MAGOLOR!" Kalo sceamed, causing Magolor to run off to his chore immediatly.

ITS SHORT! DEAL WITH IT!

Ok... review, please! :)


End file.
